deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mario-verse VS Sonic-verse/@comment-27741386-20160331124829/@comment-26374068-20160405035824
Fine, I'll have to be an asshole another day, admittedly, I was an ass. Sorry, lol. Anyway, let's go, bro. Super Sonic rewrite reality? Cute. BASE Paper Mario defied the Prognosticus. Dimentio is the "dark one" mentioned in both Prognosticus, not Count Blumiere, due to the fact that he still had good in him the whole time. The dark one is defined as pure evil, matching Dimentio FAR more than Count Blumiere. Plus, Dimentio was hinted to have written the Dark Prognosticus, & there's no other candidate, so, Dimentio wrote the Dark Prognosticus. Merloo, a Sage capable of manipulating dimensions, also being hinted to have rather infinite knowledge, wrote the Light Prognosticus. What does all this gibberish mean, you ask? Why, it's an explanation. According to both Prognosticus, the "green one" will be the deciding factor on which Prognosticus pulls through. And since Paper Luigi was supporting the Dark Prognosticus, this means that Paper Mario is capable of rewriting fate. Honestly, he could make it to where Archie Sonic was never even born. That's base, btw. Now, Archie Super Sonic's little "rewriting reality" abilities, have been countered. Next, Dimentio snapped away dimensions. IN BASE. WITH ONE FUCKING FINGER. Did Archie Sonic do that? Nope. No he didn't. And saying that he's beatin' enemies far stronger than himself doesn't necessarily extend to Paper Mario. Paper Mario's on a RIDICULOUSLY higher level of power. I'll explain if you'd like, but Paper Mario's 7x more powerful than infinity. He's 12th Dimensional. Archie Sonic? Oh, he's 4th. Nothin' to big. Hell, TRUE ENERJAK is only 5th Dimensional. So, there you have it. Paper Mario ALONE can probably solo the Archie Comics. But, I know backlash for th-- BACKSLASH!!! Welp, too late. Well, let's continue. Gotta be funny sometimes, right? It'd take Sonic in one of his strongest forms to travel through dimensions? The Paper Marioverse has that power naturally to a grade-a extent. With Dimentio, Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, & Merloo, pretty sure Archie Sonic by himself is at a disadvantage. Plus, like stated before, artifacts from Paper Mario grant COMPLETE INVINCIBILITY. Look at this. According to both Prognosticus, the only beings that can stop the dark one & the Chaos Heart are the 4 chosen heroes (Paper Mario, Paper Luigi, Paper Peach, & Paper Bowser), & the 8 Pure Hearts. Next, the Star Rod, quoted FROM THE GAME, NO ARGUMENTS ABOUT IT HAVING SOME STUPID LIMIT, "The Star Rod has the power to grant ALL wishes." Definition of all? The whole number, or quantity. Also, anything & everything. So, yeah. Not even the Star Rod could stop the Chaos Heart, & it, by the text of the game, has nbo limits to what it can grant. Does that give you a sense of what power the Paper Marioverse has? Archie Sonicverse would be fucked. And I haven't even touched on the fact that Paper Mario was capable of defeating himself TWICE. Once in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, against Doopliss, & in Super Paper Mario, against Shadoo. Also, the other chosen heroes were able to defeat themselves when fighting Shadoo aswell. It don't matter if Archie Sonic was able to even blitz Paper Mario. He wouldn't fucking flinch throughout the assault, then, would look at Archie Sonic, & one-shot his ass. THAT'S accurate. But, I'm not finished, because Archie Sonic wouldn't even be able to blitz Paper Mario. This is Paper Mario. The same guy that fought Super Dimentio, who's capable of consuming time. Time is defined as change. This results in Paper Mario BREATHING, being a feat. So, Paper Mario is, essentially, faster than movement. Sonic took TIME to run across the Multiverse. Hello? IT TOOK A DAY! THAT'S TIME! PAPER MARIO COULD DO IT AS MANY TIMES AS HE'D LIKE WITHIN LESS TIME THAN ARCHIE SONIC DID IT WITH! *Gasping for breath* God... That was a mouthful. Alright, so, do you see it now, or would you like to continue debating? Any of you? Anyone at all? Cause I've SITED my facts, & explained them. Anyone?